


Territory

by RoxieRocksYourWorld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieRocksYourWorld/pseuds/RoxieRocksYourWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Vampires and Werewolves don't get along, what happens when two vampires and two werewolves are forced to live together? And when they fall in love, what challenges will the couples face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on Wattpad

Louis Tomlinson. Vampire. Louis lived with his mother and father and best friend Niall. His father is the head of the vampire council. Louis doesn't like to follow the rules, but since his father is the head vampire, he must follow them. Louis's mother was a stay at home mom. She had always babied him. Both of his parents have always told him that no matter who is mate is, they will always love him. Louis had brown hair and light blue eyes. He had very pale skin and was slightly tall. He had plenty of muscle like every good vampire should. Louis had never really had a friend before he had met Niall. He knew that Niall and him were going to be best friends forever. Literally.

Niall Horan was Louis's best friend. Niall had dyed blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was also very pale and had just slight muscle. Niall would eat and eat and eat. He never gained one pound, but this is probably because he is a vampire, but even when he was human he never gained any weight from eating. Niall came to live with Louis after his parents were killed by a pack of wolves. Werewolves. The strange thing is, Niall doesn't hate werewolves, neither does Louis. In fact they both hoped that their one true mate would be a werewolf! These two boys went to school with regular people. Niall loves living with his best friend. You see Niall was human when he met Louis. After Niall's parents had been killed, Niall had tried to kill himself. It wasn't just the fact that he no longer had parents that he did it, he was tormented at school, people said he was ugly and worthless and a big whore. Niall was and still is a virgin. Louis had found Niall that night, bleeding bad, dying fast. Louis gave Niall some of his blood and took him home. The process of be coming a vampire is long and painful, but Niall lived through it. That is why they are such close friends.

Twilight, oh Twilight, had to ruin the views on vampires. Vampire's don't sparkle or eat nothing. Vampire's can go out in the sun like regular people, they just get sunburned easier, they also have to eat real food along with drinking blood. They were pale, and slightly more beautiful than the average person, but no one ever complained. They didn't kill to feed, but they didn't usually feed off of humans, they preferred animal blood. Vampire's don't have special powers. Vampire's can get pregnant, male vampire's included. Vampire's will age to twenty, but that is all. Being born a vampire is strange, because you have blood lust as a baby. Being turned is way worse. You have to feel pain continuously for about a week, and when you wake up from this painful sleep, you will still have pain for a little while. You will also crave a lot of blood, but you cannot have any blood except for the blood of the person who turned you.

~~~~~~Larry&Ziall~~~~~~

Harry Styles. Werewolf. Harry was tall and muscular. He was tall and had slightly tan skin. He had green eyes and curly brown hair. Harry lived with his mother. His father had been killed by a hunter before he was born. Harry's mother was very care free but she didn't want to lose her baby. She didn't care what Harry did. Harry didn't want to stay on werewolf territory. Harry never follows the rules but his grandfather is the head of the werewolves. His grandfather was always there to support Harry in whatever he does. Harry loves his grandfather with all of his heart. Harry's grandfather told Harry that he would always support him no matter what happens in the future. Harry has one friend, Zayn Malik. He and Zayn will be friend's until the end of time.

Zayn Malik was Harry's best friend. Zayn had really tan skin and black hair. He was muscled like Harry but just slightly shorter. Zayn had hazel eyes. Zayn had two loving parents. His parents were different than most parents. His parents said that no matter what ever happens in his life that they will support him. Zayn's parents are as carefree as Harry's mom. Harry and Zayn had met when they were small children and have never fought with each other. Most people thought that they would end up together, but the boys knew better. They knew that they were both gay but they didn't like each other like that. There isn't much to say about Zayn.

Werewolves were very strange. They could turn whenever they want to, not just when there is a full moon. They don't like raw meat. They eat a lot though, and never gain one pound. They are also very muscular. They had muscle on top of muscle. They had slightly tan skin, but some had very dark skin. They were all fun loving. Werewolves didn't age after their twentieth birthday and all werewolves could carry children, even the males. You can only be born werewolf, not turned. Werewolves have to eat a lot or they can't heal as quick as normal.

Harry and Zayn both wanted to leave this place and go to school with normal people, and that's what they were talking to their parents about. Their parents said yes. So the boys got on the phone and set up a place to live. They were leaving as soon as possible.

~~~~~~Larry&Ziall~~~~~~

This right here, this is the story of how Louis and Harry fell in love and about how Niall and Zayn fell in love. This story will cover the couple's struggles and conquers. You will see how they survive through having babies, and getting married. It will cover everything from day one.

 


	2. Chapter 2

~~With Harry and Zayn~~

Harry's grandfather was driving, Zayn and Harry to their new home. It wasn't really anything fancy, it was just a normal house. Three bedrooms, two which are huge and a guest room. It had a kitchen, which was fully stocked, a living room with every game console and a huge plasma screen television hung on the wall. They each had a bathroom connected to their rooms. They had a big back yard and his grandfather had even gotten them all cell phones so they could keep in touch. They smiled when they saw their new two story house come into view. The outside of it was a nice white. When Harry's grandfather dropped them off, they stood by the road waving him off. They lugged their suitcases into the house. They each went their separate ways.

Zayn's POV

I walked into my room with my suitcases in hand. My room was painted red, with rock band poster's every where. I had a big screen television, and a California king size bed. I went over to my closet and started to hang my clothes up on the rack. I put my shoes on the floor of the closet and shut it. I went into my bathroom. My bathroom was just a normal bathroom, it had a shower, tub, toilet, and sink. I sat all of my hair products down beside the sink and also put my hair straightener with them. I looked in my mirror. I couldn't believe my parents had said yes.

(Flashback)

Harry and I we're walking into my house.

"Mom? Dad? Can i talk to you guys?" I called out.

"What, sweetie?" My mom asked when she came out of the kitchen, my dad following close behind.

"Can I-can I go with Harry? He's going to stay outside of the res for a little while and I really, really want to go!" I begged

They sighed, "Okay, sweetie. Just promise that you will be good." I smiled, nodding. I ran up and hugged them, then I went upstairs to pack my bags.

It had been as simple as that. I really hoped that this was a good idea, but i'm just not sure.

Harry's POV

I walked into my room and sat my suitcase down with a smile on my face. I looked around at the white walls, yes my walls are white. It's because I like to write and draw, so i'm going to draw and shit on my wall. Get over it. I saw my large flat screen and California King bed. I walked over to my closet and put everything up. I walked into my bathroom. It was a regular bathroom but I have a Jacuzzi tub. I know Zayn doesn't, I let out a small laugh. I went back into my room and set off on arranging my things. I put all of my DVD's and CD's in my cases, and then put all my books on my book shelf. I smiled as I hooked my phone into charge. I looked at the picture of my mom as my wallpaper. It couldn't have went any worse.

"Mom? I want to talk to you!" I called out to my mom, I walked into the living room. "Mom?"

"What the fuck do you want?!" She snapped.

"I-I want to go off of the res and stay-" I started

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" She shouted.

"But mom I really want to go! Grandpa said it would be okay."

"I don't give a flying fuck what that old man says! I am your mother and you will not leave this reservation!" She stood up and slapped me across the face "You ungrateful little shit."

I ran to my room and packed everything I could, as quickly as possible. I packed all of my clothes, books, movies, and CD's. I also packed my laptop. I rushed out of the house.

"Where the fuck do you think do you think you are going?!" She roared

"Away from you!" I called back with tears in my eyes

"Well I don't ever want to see your ugly little faggot face ever again."

And with that I kept running until I ran into Zayn and my grandfather. We set out to the new house.

I didn't realize I was crying until I saw a tear drop onto my phone. I layed down and cried myself to sleep.

Zayn's POV

I walked into Harry's room to see what he was doing. I saw that he was asleep so I cut off the light and shut his door. I went to my own room and fell asleep. We had school first thing in the morning. I groaned I dreaded this.

Harry's POV

I laid down in my bed after I had finished putting my close and such up. I sighed, slowly falling into a fitfull sleep.

I was walking into the reservation holding the hand of a really attractive guy. He was deathly pale, with blue eyes and auburn hair. He looked down at me and smiled. He put his hand on my bloated stomach. I gasped when I felt something INSIDE of me move. I realized that we were standing outside of my house, my old house I mean.

"What are you doing here?! With a vampire at that? And your pregnant?! How could I have ever had a son so sick like you!" My mom shouted, rushing up to me. She punched me in the stomach and I felt a sharp pain. I looked over at the guy. He wasn't there anymore, instead it was replaced with my father, he was laughing hysterically.

"That's why I killed myself I knew he would be like this!" My mom punched me one more time and I fell to the ground, holding my stomach. My baby, my baby was dead.

I woke up crying. I looked around and saw that I was back in my room. I laid back down, and went back to sleep. This time there were no dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

I don't want to go to school, I really, really don't. I sighed, I was up an hour to early. I decided to take another shower before school. I grabbed my clothes for the day and walked into my bathroom. I stepped into my shower and turned both knobs on. I waited for the water to get warm. My thought's drifted to this vampire, Louis. He was lovely, his light brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and his hate for me. He was just so sexy! I could feel myself getting hard. I reached my hand down, rubbing it over my abs, and grabbed my cock. I stroked and stroked, thinking of Louis the whole time. With his beautiful face in my mind, I came hard, calling out his name. I sighed letting the cum wash off of me.

I stepped out of the shower and dried my body and hair. I slipped on my tight black shirt, white skinny jeans, and red high tops. I smirked at myself in the mirror. I realized that I was be coming as vain as Zayn. I laughed at this thought and skipped downstairs to make breakfast for Zayn and I. I cooked and cooked. I cooked eggs, sausage, bacon, and biscuits. I set Zayn's plate down waiting for him. As I waited I got him a glass of orange juice. He walked down a few minutes later, he smiled when he saw the food waiting for him. I was already eating, he sat down across from me and nodded his head in thanks. I nodded back with a soft smile. After we finished eating, I stood up and walked to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Thanks for the great breakfast Hazz, I'm going to go get ready, we still have an hour." He said, and walked up stairs to his room.

I smiled slightly after him. I walked into the living room and turned on the television. I flicked through the channels and stopped on Nick. 'Good Burger' from America was playing. I giggled as I was Kenon Thompson. Zayn came down about half an hour later and sat down beside me to watch it. We sat for about another fifteen minutes, before we stood up and started to walk to school. We didn't talk that much on the way to the school. It was a Friday and a strange day at that. We had to stay in our first period all day.

We walked in and sat in the same sits as we did yesterday. Louis glared at me. I looked at my hands on the desk.

"Okay class, settle down! Today we are going to start a project, as you know this is English class. Your project is to get to know the person I assign you. Since break is starting tomorrow, I want you to stay at this person's house. You will keep a journal and write what happens in it." He said. He started to name the partnerships. I heard that Zayn and Niall were paired. My ears perked when I heard my name, they fell down soon after, I was paired with Louis. He glared at me long and hard. Zayn looked over at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"Hey how about the four of us, stay at our house?" Zayn suggested. I nodded.

"I think that it a wonderful idea, Zayn!" Niall said, looking at Louis, who just nodded. No one talked for the remainder of class.

After school the four of us started to walk to Zayn and I's house. It didn't take to long to get there. When we opened the door, I sighed.

"Wait! We have to go get clothes!" Niall said "We will be right back!" With that they rushed off.

I glared at Zayn and walked past him into the living room.

"Where will they sleep?" I asked.

"The teacher said we have to sleep in the same room." Zayn explained, I groaned.

We watched television until Niall and Louis got back. We showed them into our rooms and set up a pile for them to sleep on in our floors. We all walked down stairs and decided to watch cartoons. After about two hours of that, I stood up to go and cook dinner. I walked into the kitchen and set off, making chicken and potato's. When it was finished I called the boys into the dinning room and gave them all a plate and a drink. We ate in an uncomfortable silence. After we ate we all silently agreed to go to bed.

When we got into my room I laid on the pile on the floor. Louis raised his eyebrow.

"Your the guest." I said and rolled over to sleep.

Louis's POV

When Harry fell alseep, I couldn't help but watch his soft, beautiful features relax. I sighed. I couldn't believe that this werewolf was my mate. I smiled and shook my head, I have to keep up the act of hating him though, I don't want him to know. Yet. I layed back and fell asleep, watching him.


End file.
